


Movie Nights

by Deadshot



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadshot/pseuds/Deadshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble that was prompted from a tumblr meme. A light-hearted interruption amidst the whole plot in TASM 2. Does not contain any spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

The whole day had begun ordinarily. Just like old times, enough to make Harry Osborn’s insides cry if he had that sort of emotional capability— but he didn’t, so he just smiled away to showcase his joy that he and Peter were getting along as if he hadn’t disappeared into thin air years ago.

”Give it.” The television had been playing fucking informercialsfor the past half hour, and if he had to listen for another moment, he’d seriously lose his mind. “Don’t be a pain, and let me put that DVD in. It’s better than this crap,” Harry referred to the television, blaring about calling the 1-800-bull-shit—number.

"Peter, _Peter_.” For one moment he was leaning over, attempting his best feat of stretching (but he’s a few inches shorter, and his arms will never be longer, and it just doesn’t work to his advantage.) Next thing you know, their proximity is so close, he can feel the other’s breath on his face, and his blue orbs fleet down to Peter’s face and it all goes haywire from there.

Did somebody say ‘detour’?

He’d say he was sorry, but he wouldn’t have meant it. His mouth is on Peter’s, and his breath hitches at one point, eyelids fluttering shut, and by Gods, he would never have imagined that it’d be Peter Parker beneath him. “Does that mean I win?” He managed to choke out, his voice dangerously low as their foreheads are pressed, and he’s taken the DVD that they’ve long forgotten about.

Here’s to not making anything complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any random prompts to give me for this pair, I'd love them.


End file.
